Greenland
by awildmelmel
Summary: while exploring a new land Norway discovers a strange little girl. He soon realizes that she is Greenland, but he can get close to her. Can Norway break down her walls and become her brother?
1. Chapter 1

"Have a safe trip, brother." Emil said to his older sibling.

"Are you sure you don't want to go? It is you're neighbor after all." Lukas asked.

Emil's eyes traveled to the ground as he replied. "No, I'm fine right here."

"Alright, if you say so." Lukas smiled down at his little brother. He hated to leave Emil alone, but he knew nothing of this new country. Greenland could one day decide to attack his brother Iceland. So Lukas thought it best to learn all he could about the mysterious Greenland. "If you have any problems go to Tino or Berdwald."

"What about Mathias?" Emil questioned about their other friend.

"No. Never ask that idiot for anything." Lukas joked. Mathias, or Denmark, was his outgoing long time friend. Although he acts immature Lukas knew he could count on Mathias.

"Alright... I'll miss you." The younger brother said, not meeting his siblings eyes.

Lukas laughed to himself as he pulled Emil into a hug. "I'll be back soon, so don't miss me too much."

And with those parting words Lukas set off on his journey. He was anxious the whole trip. The nation had no clue what to expect. He imagined all kinds of terrible things. Blood thirsty savages, murderous tyrants, rabid animals. But try as he might Lukas could never guess what waited for him across the sea.

The voyage came to an end when Lukas and his crew reached the shores of Greenland. The men began to unload the ship, while the Nordic nation shuffled towards the trees.

"I'm going to explore the woods for a while." He informed one of the sailors.

"Do as you please Norway, but I warn you the snow will start to fall. And when it does you may lose your way."

"I'll be back before then." He said as he walked away from his men and into the Forrest. Lukas walked straight into the trees for quite some time and hadn't come across anything strange. Before he knew it snow began to coat the trees and the wind fought to reach his skin. It wasn't a big deal, Lukas was used to the cold.

Just as Lukas thought of turning back he heard a branch snap. His hand rushed to his sword while his eyes searched for the cause of the noise. He didn't see anything through the trees.

"Come out." Lukas Called to whatever was hiding. When nothing moved he became impatient.

"Come out!" He demanded once more.

A second pasted before a small fox crept out from behind the tree. Lukas lowered his sword with a laugh.

"Only a fox." The fox stared at Lukas for some time, but then turned back to the tree. "Is your mother back there?" He asked the animal as he walked towards the tree.

The fox gave a quick glance at him then looked back at the tree, letting out a little yip. Before Lukas could question the creature a small child stepped out with a spear in its hand.

The child had unruly golden hair and it's skin was sickly pale. After studying the kid for a moment Lukas was fairly certain it was a little girl, even smaller than Emil.

She pointed her spear at Lukas, revealing her trembling hands. Her eyes were dark green and full of fear.

"Are you lost girl?"

After a long and awkward silence it became obvious she wasn't going to answer.

"I'm Norway. I just arrived here."

The girls eyes went wide as she backed away slowly.

"It's alright girl." He tried once more.

The girl growled at Lukas and ran in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" He called after her, but she kept running. Lukas took one last look at the frightened child before returning to his camp. He told his men about the strange girl.

"She must be Greenland." A sailor concluded.

"She was so small. To be all alone..." Lukas couldn't imagine the kind of life she has lived. Although he didn't have any older siblings he always had Mathias and Berdwald growing up.

_  
The little girl ran through a small clearing, not slowing down until she made it to a small hut hiding by the trees. She turned to her fox and fell to her knees. She brushed snow away from the entrance, the fox working beside her. Soon her hands were numb and she calmed down enough to speak.

"Norway... He said he was Norway." The girl whispered. Her fox placed a paw on her hand and stared up at her.

"I know." She held its gaze. "I'm scared too."

With that she rose to her feet and dusted the snow off of her knees. The fox trotted into the hut first and the girl followed.  
_

The days got colder as time went on, and every day Lukas caught Greenland spying on him. For awhile he didn't say anything, but lately he has been calling out to her. He would talk about many different things and she would listen quietly, never saying a word.

Lukas went into the woods to collect fire wood. As he gathered branches he looked for Greenland.

The little girl was half behind a tree with her fox by her feet. She watched the older nations every move.

"Good morning Greenland." Lukas said with a smile. She didn't reply.

"I just realized something." He paused to look at the girl. He could see the curiosity in her eyes. "I've been here for weeks and I never told you my real name."

Greenland moved further out from her hiding spot.

"It's Lukas." He continued to pick up fire wood. "I'd like to call you by your name, but you'd have to tell me what it is."

Greenland only looked down at her feet and frowned. Lukas took a few steps towards her. " What's wrong?"

Greenland looked up and Lukas stopped dead in his tracks. She started backing away from the other country while the fox stood in between them.

"Alright girl," He said as he moved back. "I'll stay clear."

The little girl hid most of her body behind a tree, just peeking out at the older nation. She was terrified of Norway, but her curiosity got the best of her. When Lukas was finished with his task and turned to leave she slowly stepped out from her hiding spot.

The fox whimpered and pointed to home, but the girl followed the man's tracks. Her furry companion tagged along reluctantly. As they walked Greenland picked up sticks just as she saw Lukas doing. When they came to the edge of the Forrest the young pair could hear loud voices. The fox stopped but the little girl dared to go further.

Greenland looked out at the shore and saw many unfamiliar men. Among the sea of strangers she found Norway. She watched him for a while, until he turned towards the trees. The man began to walk over causing Greenland to panic. She dropped all of her sticks and ran off into the woods.  
-

Lukas went to the edge of the Forrest to gather more fire wood. He had no intentions of going far into the woods. The only reason he even traveled that deeply into the Forrest was the girl, but he was sure that he had frightened her off for today.

As Lukas neared the trees he heard twigs snapping and snow crunching. When he entered the Forrest he could see Greenland running in the distance. Lukas took a step forward and felt a snap under his feet. The man looked down at the pile of sticks the little nation left.

**Hey guys! I know ive been gone for a while and I still have 2 other stories I need to wrap up, but ive had this one laying around for a while and I was going to see if it was worth continuing. anyways this is my first hetalia fanfic and I know it doesn't have most of the Nordics, but if this gets a good review I promise there will be plenty of Denmark. so tell me what you think and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! I'm still a little on the fence with this story, but I like it so far. anyways tell me what you think and thanks for reading.**

It's been a few days since Lukas had seen Greenland and he was starting to worry. Although she never spoke, Greenland never skipped a day of spying on him.

Lukas looked for the girl as he trudged through the woods. It seemed like he was searching for hours when he heard a branch snap. He spun around to face a blood covered Greenland.

Lukas felt his heart race, but he realized that the girl was too calm for the blood to be hers. She held his gaze while her fox sat by her feet.

"Hello Greenland." Lukas smiled. "I haven't seen you for a few days, I was wondering what happened to you."

The girl remained silent.

"Were did all of that blood come from?" He asked. She only looked down at her bloody clothes.

"Did you get in a fight?" He tried to coax an answer from her. To his surprise Greenland actually shook her head.

Lukas smiled even wider. "Were you hunting?"

She bit her lip and nodded. Lukas was over joyed. This was the first time Greenland responded to his questions. Before he could ask the girl more her fox perked up and started to walk away.

Greenland followed the fox, leaving Lukas alone. He thought of following her but decided against it. The little nation was finally warming up to Lukas and he didn't want to ruin it.

Greenland looked back from time to time, making sure Norway wasn't following. She was glad he kept his distance but part of her wished Lukas would try to follow.

The fox looked up and growled. He was upset with his owner.

"I'm sorry Nika. I know I shouldn't talk to him, but he seems alright."

The fox bared it's teeth in disgust.

"Fine!" She huffed. "I won't talk to him."

Greenland pouted and kicked some snow at the animal. The fox let out a yip before tugging on her cloak. Soon they were both laying in a pile of snow.

"We should go home." She said as she dusted snow off of Nika. "It's getting cold."

The young duo made their way through the snowy Forrest, following the tracks they left earlier. A gust of wind swept Greenland's hair into her face, forcing her to stop. She brushed her hair away from her eyes.

Nika continued on the trail, but Greenland rushed after him.

"Let's go this way." She pointed towards the pond. "It's quicker."

The fox whimpered in response.

"It will be fine. Come on." Greenland said as she shuffled away.

Nika eventually trotted after the girl. They walked in silence until they came to the frozen pond. Greenland didn't hesitate to step on the ice.

"It's alright Nika. The ice is thick." She called out to her fox as she got closer to the middle.

Nika finally joined her on the ice only making it a few feet before stopping.

"What's wron-" She froze at the cracking sound below her feet. Greenland tried to take a step back, but the ice broke apart even more. "Nika!" She began to panic.

The fox shifted from paw to paw, unsure of what to do. There was another loud crack. Greenland shuffled back, only making it worse. The ice wouldn't hold much longer.

Nika ran off into the woods as fast as he could.

Lukas was almost back at camp when he heard barking. He turned around and saw Greenland's fox running towards him. The fox stopped in front of Norway and continued to bark.

"What is it?" He asked as the fox started tugging on his cloak. "You want me to follow you?"

He barked in response.

"Lead the way."

Lukas struggled to keep up with the animal as they rushed towards the pond. As they got closer the fox began to bark.

"NIKA!" A voice called from up ahead. Once they reached the ice Lukas could see the terrified little girl.

" Hang on Greenland." Lukas tried to calm her down as he made his way closer to the middle of the pond.

When he was a few yards away the ice gave another loud crack and Greenland fell through.

"HELP!" She screamed while she struggle to keep her head above the water.

Lukas rushed over to her but the ice broke under his feet and he was waist deep in freezing water. He was glad the pond was shallow, but he realized that it was too deep for Greenland.

She reached out to Lukas and he lifted her out of the water and managed to get back on top of the ice.

Nika ran over to see if his owner was alright, but the little girl clung to Lukas and sobbed.

"Let's go." He said as he picked her up and made their way off the pond.


	3. Chapter 3

Lukas moved quickly through the Forrest with Greenland in his arms. The little girl shivered against him while her fox whimpered. Lukas could see her hair and clothes start to freeze. He knew he didn't have much time.

They emerged from the woods and rushed over to the camp. Lukas could feel Greenland tense up, but he didn't have time to coddle her. Many sailors rushed over to offer help making the girl and her fox uneasy.

"What happened Norway?" One of the men asked.

"She fell in the pond." He said as he shifted the girl in his arms. "Erikson." He call to a young man who couldn't be more than 16. "Go get one of your shirts."

"Yes sir." The boy ran off towards their makeshift houses. Lukas figured the boy was the smallest here, so his clothes would fit the girl best.

"Looks like you fell in too." A sailor pointed out.

Lukas was so worried about Greenland that he hadn't noticed he was freezing.

"I'm alright." He told his men as Erikson returned. The teen handed Lukas the shirt before everyone made their way over to the fire.

He set the girl by the flames and her fox cuddled up next to her. Greenland was hesitant at first, but she eventually held out her tiny hands towards the fire.

"Greenland. I'm going to change clothes, alright." He could tell she was nervous.

"You can change right there." He pointed to his temporary home. "I'll come check on you in a minute."

Greenland nodded as she took the shirt from Lukas. She wandered in to the shack and her fox stood watch outside.

Lukas quickly change out of his wet clothes and went to see Greenland. At first the fox wouldn't let him in, but a yelp from inside made both of them rush in.

The little girl must have tripped. She was laid out on the floor, still in her wet outfit. Her cloak and boots were the only things that she managed to get off.

"Let me help you." Lukas laughed as he set her back on her feet. Once she was steady Greenland pushed his hands away.

She started to pull her shirt off, but it got stuck. She struggled for a moment until Lukas pulled it up over her head.

"Do you need help with the other shirt?" He asked.

Greenland nodded and handed him the dry wad of fabric. He slid it over her head and helped her find the sleeves. They let the shirt drop. It went down to the floor, consuming the little nation.

Once the new shirt was on Greenland slid off her wet pants, using Lukas to keep her balance as she kicked them off her feet.

Lukas has been watching her for weeks, but this was the first time he had seen Greenland act like a child.

The little girl sat on the floor and her fox curdle up in her lap. She patted his head as he wagged his tail.

Lukas figured she must still be cold so he draped a blanket over her shoulders.

"Are you tired?"

Greenland nodded as she pulled the blanket close to her chest.

"You can sleep here tonight." He told the smaller nation. "No one will come in here but me."

He could tell she wasn't thrilled by the idea, but she was too exhausted to walk back home. Eventually the girl nodded and crawled over to the bed.

It was still early and there was plenty to do around the camp, so Lukas made his way over to the door.

"I'll be right outside, okay Greenland?" He turned to leave but was stopped by a small voice.

"Greta." The little girl said as she stared at the floor.

"What?" Lukas asked, unsure of what else to say.

"My name is Greta."  
-

Lukas was quite for a moment. Greta thought he would leave without a word, but he turned back and smiled.

"Good night Greta." And with that he left.

The girl sat in silence for a while, not wanting to sleep in a strange place. Nika laid out next to her already snoring.

"You're hopeless." She laughed while patting his head. Greta curled up next to the fox and struggled to stay awake.

"Maybe Lukas is nice." She whispered to herself. "I want him to be nice."

**hey guys! im starting to like this story and I hope you guys are too. I promise more of the Nordics will be in here, just give me a little bit. anyways I hope you liked it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy shit it has been awhile. im sorry there were a lot of funerals, new jobs, self discovery, and anxiety. I hope you enjoy.**

Greta woke up and found Nika laying on her chest, trying to stay warm. At first she didn't know where she was, but after a moment it all came back to her. The little girl looked around to make sure she was alone. Once Greta saw it was safe she woke up her fox.

"Come on Nika. We have to go."

The fox rolled off the girl and stretched. Greta got up and dressed back in her clothes, thankful that they were dry. Once they were ready to go Greta peeked outside. It was still early. The sun just started to rise and most of the camp was still asleep.

She stepped out slowly with Nika right beside her. They made their way passed the guards who only nodded as she walked by.

Greta began to feel calm when they neared the trees. "Almost there Nika." She whispered to the fox.

"Leaving so soon, Greta?"

The little nation jumped and let out a surprised squeak. She turned around to face Lukas. He smiled down at her and offered his hand.

"Do you want to eat before you leave?" He asked in a soothing voice.

Food did sound good right now, but the girl was unsure of what to do. She wanted to trust Norway, she really did; but how could she know it was the right thing to do. Greenland never met another country before so this was all new to her.

Shaking her head, Greta turned and headed off into the woods.

"I'll see you later Greta." Lukas called out after her while fighting the urge to laugh. "Such a strange girl." He said to himself before returning to camp.

The little girl and her fox walked along the snowy path in silence. Nika would look up at his master, waiting for her to speak; but she said nothing. This wasn't like Greta at all. Yes when she was in the company of Norway she was quiet, but when it was just her and Nika she would constantly tell the fox stories she made up or silly ideas that popped into her head.

Nika whimpered to get the girls attention. She turned to her pet and sighed.

"What am I to do? Lukas seems kind, but what if he just wants to steal my land?" She fell back into the snow. "It's not like I could stop him. You've seen his men, they all look scary. And even if he doesn't want to take me over who knows when some other county will. It's only a matter of time."

She looked at Nika and waited for a response. The fox only curled up next to her, trying his best to comfort the child.

"Would it be so bad to have Norway take charge of me?" She muttered to herself. "He could show me the world and keep me safe. Of course I would have to follow his rules, but is that really too terrible?"

Nika did not like that idea one bit. He growled at the thought of his master being ruled over by some other nation.

"I'm not saying it's ideal, but do you honestly think that if I were to go to war that I would win?" Greta's voice got louder. "I can't fight an army, but he can. I would rather work under someone who's nice than to fade away."

Fighting back tears, Greta pulled her pet in close and held him tight. "I don't know what I should do."

Later that day Lukas went into the forest to find Greta. Usually it takes him nearly an hour to track down the little girl, but not today. After only twenty minutes he stumbled across the other nation.

"Hello Greta." He smiled. "I half expected you to hide from me today."

She didn't look up at Lukas. She just stared at the snow by her feet.

He knew something wasn't right. Greta would watch every move he made, but now she could care less what he did. Slowly Lukas moved closer to the girl. "Is something the matter?"

"Lukas is nice." Greta said to herself more than anyone else. "You tell me stories even though I don't say anything back."

Lukas stayed quiet, kneeling down in front the child. He could tell she was conflicted with herself. He watched her kick at the snow and bite her lip before she spoke again.

"Is it ok to trust you?" Her bright eyes met his dull ones. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she tried to stifle her sobs.

He took her tiny hands and pulled her closer. "It's alright darlin'. No need to cry." She leaned into Lukas and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing harder. Norway held her tight and lifted her ever so slightly, so that her toes barley touched the ground. He rocked her just like he did when Emil was smaller. The girl in his arms calmed down enough to speak.

"Aren't you cold?" She sniffled, noticing Lukas was still kneeling in the snow.

"I'm fine. I've spent so much time in the snow it doesn't bother me." He said as he patted her back.

Greta used her sleeve to wipe her tears. "But your clothes will get wet if you stay in the snow."

"You're right." He stood up with the little nation still in his arms. "So why don't we head back."

Greenland only nodded in response.


	5. Chapter 5

The two nations walked side by side through the trees with Nika trailing close behind. Greta returned to her usual quiet self, not that Lukas was surprised. He was impressed that she talked to him at all. When they were closing in on the camp Greenland became noticeably uneasy.

"It's alright Greta, I wont leave your side." Lukas assured her before stepping out of the woods.

Greta hesitated. "Should we?" She looked to her fox hoping for a reply.

"Greta?" The other nation called for her.

She took a deep breath and walked out to Norway. As they made their way through camp many of the sailors would greet Lukas while not noticing the child trailing behind him, but a few recognized the little girl and tried to say hello. She would hide behind Lukas until the men got bored with her silence.

"Forgive her, she's a bit shy." Lukas apologized for her.

"My daughter was the same way when she was small." One of the sailors laughed. "She'll grow out of it."

Norway patted Greta on the head. "I hope you're right."

The sailor was right for the most part. As the weeks went by Greta and Nika would come and go as they pleased, waving to all the men at the camp. She would only speak to Norway still, but now she wasn't afraid to play around the foreigners. Lukas enjoyed her visits and always made sure he had free time for when she came around.

The older nation waited around the camp for the little girl, but when the sun started to set he got worried. Greta would come by everyday if the weather aloud, and today was surprisingly warm.

"It's not like her to disappear." He muttered as he started into the trees, hoping to see her.

"Relax Norway, she's a tough little thing. She's alright." One of his men tried to reassure him.

He started towards the forest. Lukas knew he didn't have much time, the sun would be out of the sky soon.

"Where are you going?" The sailor called after him.

"To find Greenland."

"It's getting dark, Nika." Greta said to her fox. "We need to finish soon."

Nika yipped in agreement. The young duo have been trying to fix their roof since sun rise; but with one of them being an animal and the other the size of a toddler, it mad everything more difficult. They were both exhausted from the days work, and there was still more to do. When the roof caved in a pile of snow formed on the floor, making a mess of their house. Greta decided to deal with the roof before the snow and now that was all that was left.

She was just about to go inside when Nika started growling. "What is it?" The fox backed away from the forest, never taking his eyes off the trees.

"Nika?" Greta shuffled backwards. She could hear twigs snap from the woods, that made her run into her home and retrieve her spear. What ever was coming, she was ready for it.

"Stay behind me Nika." She told her pet as she waited. The closer the strange sounds got the tighter she gripped her weapon. Soon the source of the noise entered the clearing and Greta dropped her spear.

"Lukas! What are you doing here? You scared me to death!"

Norway smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, I just wanted to know if you were alright. You never came by the camp today."

She opened her mouth to argue, but she realized he was right. Greenland let out a little sigh. "I wasn't trying to worry you, I was just busy around the house." She motioned to her repaired roof.

"But you don't have to treat me like a child. I've managed just fine before you came here, and I'm sure I'll be just fine once you leave." As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. She knew Lukas would return home someday, but she hated thinking about it.

The older nations smile disappeared. "You're right, you can care for yourself. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and started off into the dark woods.

"Wait!" She shouted, making Lukas stop and face her. "I am grateful that you came to check on me, I truly am. I didn't mean to get cross with you."

He patted her head. "It's alright Greta. Why don't you get inside before it gets any colder."

Nika let out a whimper and Greenland sighed. "There's a pile of snow on the floor."

"I'll help you clean up." He laughed as they walked into Greta's small home.

**Hey guys! I know there is a disappointing lack of Denmark and the other Nordics, but I plan to have them within the next few chapters. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, super short update but I hope you like it anyways.**

The two nations managed to get the snow out of the house just before the sun disappeared. Lukas was about to try and find his way home in the dark until Greta protested.

"You'll lose your way and freeze. You can stay with us tonight."

The older nation looked at his surroundings. Greenland's house was so small he nearly took up half the floor when he sat down. "Are you sure?"

Greta could see why he was concerned, but just shrugged it off. "We'll make do."

Norway agreed to stay, earning a smile from the little girl. This was the first time he's seen where she lived and it wasn't at all what he imagined. Some how he pictured her home a bit bigger, and not so run down.

Greta got to work lighting a few candles and setting out blankets. She knew her home wasn't very nice, but it was a roof over her head and a place to call her own. Once the room was lite she sat down across from Lukas with Nika curled up in her lap.

The two nations sat in silence for a while, both unsure of what to say. Greta started to shove her wild hair away from her face making Lukas chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"You look like Den when he was younger. Your hair is just a wild as his." He smiled at the memory.

Her head tilted. "Who's Den?"

"Denmark is another country. We grew up together."

The little girl scooted closer. "What's he like?"

"Well... He's like a big child. He's always laughing and trying to make people smile, but he can be scary when he's angry."

"You think I look like him?"

He nodded. "A bit. Your hair and your smile are just like his." Lukas paused for a moment. "But you act a lot like Sweden as well. "

"Is he nice too?"

"Yes, he's just very quiet."

Greta sat in silence for a moment, lost in thought. "It sounds like you have good friends." She looked into his eyes and bit her lip. "Am I your friend?"

Lukas was caught off guard by the question, but quickly recovered. "Of course we're friends, Greta."

She smiled and pet her fox. "Before you came here Nika was my only friend... Tell me more about the other countries."

Lukas told her stories about his friends and brother until the little girl fell asleep. He tucked her in, careful not to wake her or the fox. It took a while for sleep to come to Lukas, but eventually his eyes got heavy and he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lukas...Lukas wake up." Greta gently shook the older nation. He didn't move an inch. "The suns been up for hours, it's time to get up." This time Lukas shifted under his blanket, but he was still asleep.

Nika entered the house and let out a confused whimper.

She looked to her pet. "He's dead asleep." The little girl brushed the hair off of his face and placed her hand on his forehead. "He doesn't seem to be sick...Maybe he's just a heavy sleeper." She shrugged. "Do you have any ideas?"

The fox trotted up to Lukas and started to lick his face. Greta fell back in a fit of laughter. "Nika! You can't lick people!" She giggled.

The combination of noise and fox spit must have been enough, because Lukas finally sat up. "What on earth is going on?" He asked as he wiped his face.

"It's time to get up." She said, standing up and walking out of her home. "Are you hungry?"

Lukas got to his feet and followed her out. He was greeted by a small fire with something cooking.

"It's rabbit." Greta smiled up at the older nation.

He just noticed the blood that stained her clothes, and the small blood soaked pile of fur. "You caught these while I was asleep?"

She nodded. "Nika helped me find them."

"You really are capable of caring for yourself. I'm impressed."

Greta tilted her head. " Why is that?"

"Because my brother is even bigger than you and he's only just learned to hunt." Lukas said as he sat by the little girl. "You are a very impressive girl."

She smiled at the complement. "Did you teach your brother?"

"Actually Denmark did. He was always the better hunter, but Finland is incredible with a bow." He went on about his friends skills while Greta listened, asking questions every now and then. The two of them finished their meal and went back to the camp.

Weeks went by, causing the ice and snow to melt. Spring was here and that meant Norway would have to return home.

"Are you sure you want to stay? Iceland will be disappointed if you're not on the first boat." The sailor said as the rest of the men returning prepared the ship.

Lukas nodded. "He'll be fine. Just make sure you give him this letter." He handed over a piece of paper.

"Will do. I hope to see you soon." The man said as he boarded the boat.

"NORWAY!"

Everyone turned to the woods, knowing exactly who was calling.

"NORWAY!" Greta burst through the now green trees with Nika right behind her. She ran to the shore and stopped in front Lukas. "Norway you have to come see." She panted.

"What is it?" He asked, still unsure if she was excited or distressed.

The little girl looked up at him with the biggest smile he's ever seen. "The flowers are here!"

Lukas couldn't help but laugh. Most of the time Greta was so mature, but every now and again she would act like the child that she was. "We'll go as soon as I finish seeing them off, alright?"

Her smile fell a little bit. Greta just noticed the boats. "Alright."

"This way!" The little nation lead the way with her fox trotting beside her.

"Slow down Greta, the flowers aren't going to disappear." Lukas called after her. He was having a hard time keeping up the young girl. Greta was never this enthusiastic, so it was nice change of pace to see her so excited.

Greta turned to face Lukas, tossing her hair away from her face in the same motion. "You move too slow." She giggled as she continued to walk backwards.

The older nation noticed that Greta has been happier since the snow left. He could tell she loved seeing her country come to life in the spring. He also noticed that she hated shoes. As soon as the snow melted she refused to wear her boots, even if the ground was still cold.

They came to a small hill and the two in the lead took off running. "It's just up here!"

Lukas ran after them, but stopped as soon as he reached the top of the hill. A huge field filled with purple flowers waited below them. "They're beautiful."

"I told you." Greta said before stumbling down the hill. "Come on!"

Nika chased insects across the field while the two nations sat on a patch of grass. The found some dandelions so Norway was trying to teach Greenland how to make a flower crown. She wanted to use the purple flowers, but the stems were too short.

"You use to do this with your brother?" Greta asked, struggling with the flowers in her hands. She had to stop constantly to shove her hair out of her face.

"Yes. Emil used to love doing this, but lately he's been trying to act more grown up. He says playing with flowers is for children." Lukas answered, placing his newly completed crown in a pile with several more.

The little girl raked her hair back. "But he is a child."

"You're right." Lukas chuckled. "But it's no use telling him that." He watched Greta shake her hair a way a few more times before he had an idea. "Sit here." He patted the ground in front of him.

The younger nation looked confused but did as she was told. She didn't know what Lukas was planning and was shocked when he grabbed her hair. "What are you doing?!" She rolled away from his grasp.

Nika came running to his owner to see if she was ok. The little fox stood in between the two nations.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I was going to braid your hair."

"Braid? What's that?" She asked holding her hair out of fear.

Lukas knew he shouldn't laugh at a time like this, but he couldn't help it. "I'm not going to cut your hair. Just trust me." He patted the ground, trying to get her close again.

She was hesitant, but she crawled back over to Lukas. He separated her tangled hair into four strands and began weaving them together. Once Nika felt Greta was safe he ran off after a butterfly. While Lukas braided her hair Greta managed to make one decent crown.

"Are you done?" She asked impatiently.

"Nearly." Lukas said as he tied her hair together. He tossed the braid over her shoulder so she could see.

Greta let out a gasp and grabbed her hair. She's never seen anything like it, and she couldn't figure out how he did it.

"Here" Lukas knelt in front of her with a hand full of the small purple flowers. He placed them all along her braid and then he placed one of their many crown on her head.

Her hands gently brushed the flowers in her hair before she jumped to her feet and ran to puddle near by. The water as clear enough for her to see her reflection, but the girl starring back at Greta was a stranger. Her hair was kept neatly in the braid, allowing her to see her face. Greta never really looked at her reflection but now she could see how bright her eyes were, and the little freckles that dusted her face.

She could hear Lukas coming up from behind. "I look different."

"I think it suits you." He chuckled. " You look like a fairy."

Greta remembered the stories about trolls and pixies that Lukas taught her and smiled. "I really look like a fairy?"

He patted her head, carful not to mess up his handy work. "Why don't you go show Nika?"

The little girl nodded before running off towards her fox. The two of them chased butterflies while Lukas sat and watched. He wanted to ask Greta to come back with him, he just didn't know if now was the right time. The older nation knew she wouldn't like the idea at first, but once she got to know the other countries she would love it.

Greta and Nika played in the field until the sun started to set. They decided to go home with Lukas tonight and followed the other nation through the woods. "I'm glad you got to see the flowers. I was afraid you'd leave before the came."

"Greta... Do you want stay together longer?" He asked, stopping to face the little girl.

She nodded. "Of course, but you have to go home soon. That's why I want to spend as much time together as possible."

Lukas knelt down to be on her level. "What if I told you there was a way we could have more time?"

Her and Nika shared the same confused expression. "What do you mean?"

He took her tiny hands and thought carefully about what he was going to say. "I would like it if you came back home with me. Is that something you'd want?"

"I'd meet your brother and friends?" She asked.

"Yes."

"And I'd stay with you longer?"

"Yes."

She looked to her fox and then back to Norway. "I'll go."

**Hey guys! I meant to have this out Friday night but I had a head ache all weekend. anyways, look forward to more Nordics in the next chapter! I hope you liked it.**


End file.
